KNB-New Year Specail
by Baka Usagi and Happy Taigai
Summary: This is the first story I made If have grammar mistake... don't blame me, blame M.O.W ...(Microsoft Office Word) Happy Chinese New Year


**Little Note From Akiko**

* * *

Hi Hi~ Baka Usagi Akiko desu… Man, my pen name is long… (ˊ•ω•ˋ) Ok, now is Chinese New Year~ I'm Happy and I know it! \ ( ω ) / \ (οωο) / \ ( v ) / \ ( • v • ) /

Ok, now the story~ this is the first fan fiction story, so enjoy~ when you say that I copy yours… That I can't help you… Because I didn't saw your story… ( =_= )

* * *

**Ok, Let's Began! XD**

**~~New Year Special~~**

**Kuroko no Basuke (KNB):**

**Kiseki No Sedai (I skip Momo)**

**When they celebrate New Year**

**Kuroko Tetsuya's way:**

Wake up in the morning, eat breakfast and goes to McDonald buy a vanilla milkshake. Then goes to the temple to pray for peace. After then, goes home eat a new year cake and watches TV in a ware kotatsu… Then received a lot of e-mails from the Kiseki no Sedai, and ignored Kise's… and send some e-mails to the others, except Kise… Play with Tetsuya No.2… At night like 10p.m., go brush teeth and go to sleep… (End)

**Kise Ryouta's way:**

Wake up in the morning, eat breakfast and goes to the temple to pray for peace. Goes back home sitting on a ware kotatsu, eat New Year cake and watch TV or magazine… Then send a lot of "Happy New Year" e-mails to Kiseki no Sedai members specially Kuroko… Then received a lot of e-mails from the others

(Midorima's reply is "Thanks and curse you…"; Aomine's reply is "Happy New Year… and curse you that you never win me in 1 on 1…XD"; Murasakibara's reply is "Happy New Year… Where is the candy… (σノ.σ)"; Akashi's reply is "Happy New Year, Ryouta-kun… Remember to come to the practice or I'll *** you…")

but didn't receive Kuroko's e-mail… So cry every night while sleeping… (End)

**Aomine Daiki's way:**

Wake up in the morning, eat breakfast and goes to the temple to pray for peace. Goes back home sitting on a ware kotatsu, eating some oranges and new year cake. Receive Kise's e-mail and reply it… Then sends some "Happy New Year" e-mails to the Kiseki no Sedai member… Then received their reply…

(To Kuroko: "Happy New Year, Tetsu…"; To Midorima: "Happy New Year to you Oha-Asa…"; To Murasakibara: "Happy New Year, No…"; To Akashi: "Happy New Year! Yes!")

(End)

**Midorima Shintarou's way:**

Wake up in the morning, eat breakfast and watches Oha-Asa… Then goes to the temple to pray for peace and goes to a lucky item (Rilmakuma)… After that, goes back home and received the e-mails from Kiseki no Sedai…

(To Kuroko: "Happy New Year… Good Lucky…"; To Aomine: "Happy New Year to you prevent…"To Murasakibara: "Happy New Year… No candy…"; To Akashi: "Happy New Year… Yes, Akashi-kun…" )

(You guys know the reply to Kise)

(End…)

**Murasakibara Atsushi's way:**

Wake up in the morning, eat breakfast with candy and goes to the temple to pray for peace. Goes to the candy shop buys a lot of candies and sit on a ware kotatsu. Then received Kise's e-mail… "Happy New Year :3"

(To Kuroko: "Happy New Year~ (σノω σ)"; To Aomine: "Happy New Year… Candy…?"; To Midorima: "Happy New Year~ Candy? (σノω σ) " To Akashi: "Happy New Year~ I

(End)

**Akashi Seijouurou's way:**

Wake up in the morning; eat breakfast and goes to the temple to pray for peace. After he buy a pair of scissors, goes back home check his e-mail...

(To Kuroko: "Happy New Year~ I 3"; To Aomine: "Happy New Year to you too… If you do something prevent to Tetsuya, I'll *** you…"; To Midorima: "Happy New Year… You says curse I'll *** you, understand… =_="; To Murasakibara: "Happy New Year… Yes, you can have the candy… / ")

(End)

You were wondering what is Kuroko's reply to the Kiseki no Sedai, right~ Well, here is it~

To Midorima: Thanks? Happy New Year to you too…

To Murasakibara: Happy New Year to you too, Murasakibara-kun…

To Akashi: Happy New Year… …

To Aomine: Happy New Year to you too… Aomine- kun, I hope that you don't be such a prevent…

In midnight 12,

Kuroko wake up and pick his phone send a message to Kise...

To Kise-kun: Happy New Year to you too... Don't cry, Be happy... (笑)

Meanwhile at Kise,

Kise received Kuroko's SMS... Kise shout out says "Kuroko-chin, I love you~"

Akashi felt a sense from Kise that he fell like want to kill him...

Kuroko also felt a sense from Kise too... But he don't mind and went back to sleep...

Next day in school...

Akashi call Kise out that everybody don't know what happen to Kise...

* * *

**_Note:_**

* * *

Kotatsu is a table that japans people sit into it during winter~

(笑) is mean (laugh)

Ok~ Is end of the story, **Happy Chinese New Year**~~ :3


End file.
